Hestia's Champion: The Lightning Thief
by TheDarkerSide123
Summary: When Sally Jackson died giving birth to Percy, Poseidon brought his son to the most level-headed of his siblings to raise him. Hestia. But what will happen when Zeus' Master Bolt is stolen, and the King of the Gods himself discovers Percy's existence? (This is going to be like the Lightning Thief, but of course somewhat different.)
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope it turns out good... I have been putting this off for a while now. I was kind of afraid of what everybody would think of it. This is going to be a Percabeth pairing but I don't know yet if there will be very much Percabeth in this specific fanfiction. I plan on doing the other books in the series too, so we'll just have to see about that. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and of course positive reviews are always appreciated. Hell, go ahead and flame if you want but I probably won't respond to you unless you actually bring up some valid points. So, yeah, that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO... Sadly... If I could steal if from Rick, well I probably wouldn't because I could never live up to his amazing writing ability. I only own any OC's that I might make up and any plot ideas I come up with.**

**_Hestia's Champion: The Lightning Thief_**

**Prologue**

**Third Person POV**

A tall, black haired, green eyed man walked towards a large brown, stone building that looked like a temple, with a bundle in his arms. It had a picture of a hearth above the large doorway and two braziers burning with fire on each side of the door. The man who approached the temple was wearing a brightly multi-colored shirt and some khaki shorts. His attire looked quite casual, like he was going fishing. His face was anything but, and was displaying stress. He quickly rapped his knuckles against the solid, thick wood door and waited. A young woman opened the door, an iron staff in her hand. She had beautiful brown hair and wore simple brown robes with a hood that she didn't have up. Her eyes were like a two comforting, cozy embers of red fire and her voice was soothing and calm as she spoke, "Poseidon."

The black haired god, Poseidon, nodded and quickly walked in as the woman stepped aside. "Thank you for meeting with me, Hestia," he replied to his sister, his voice sounding tired and stressed. The bundle in his arms shifted and moved, letting out a quiet cry. He shushed it quietly and then looked up at Hestia.

"Yes brother, you said it was urgent. But with your arrival, I only grow more confused. Why do you have a child with you?" Hestia asked, genuine curiosity in her tone. She eyed the bundle in his arms before looking back up at him.

Poseidon sighed, looking down at the small baby in his arms for a moment before explaining himself. "Now I know you won't like this at first, but please, give me a chance to finish before you shoot me down," he pleaded carefully. Hestia only nodded calmly; the goddess had always been fairly calm and kind to most. Poseidon let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. "Thank you." He then began his story.

"It all started about a year ago, in Manhattan. There was this beautiful, kind woman, Sally Jackson. She could see through the mist and she saw my Trident. Well….. we fell in love and spent the summer together. That led to Sally getting pregnant with the child I now hold in my arms, Perseus. I left for a while, but I never would have thought I would come back so soon. When Sally was in labor I couldn't stay away. I came back to watch over her and it turned out to be a good thing I did….," Poseidon's voice turned downcast and he sighed, "She died while giving birth to Percy. I-I refused to just leave him there, alone. I didn't want him to have no family, and even though I know that it is against the ancient laws, I took him with me."

Hestia's expression was a mixture of sympathy and confusion. "Okay, but what did you hope to accomplish from this, brother? You certainly can't raise him on Olympus."

"This I know. Now is where I get to the part you won't like. I know that you are an eternal maiden but I can tell that you've wanted children. I see the way you look at the other gods with envy with their children. The other two maiden goddesses have children in a form, Athena literally has them, and Artemis has her hunters. But you have no children, in any form. I am offering that you raise Percy here, and train him, prepare him for his hard demigod life. I can visit him more often than I normally would be able too and he can be…. your champion, your adopted son. Now, I know you don't like the sound of this idea but think about it! I'm begging you… I know it will mean hiding him from the other gods, but it could be worth it! Please Hestia….. I swear I will be in your debt if you do this for me," Poseidon pleaded out the last part, trying and failing not to sound too desperate. He looked into Hestia's fiery eyes with his sea green one's. Percy let out another cry and waved his small arms around while his legs kicked out.

Hestia stared at the child of the sea god in silence, her expression giving away absolutely nothing. Poseidon began to fear her silence was representing her rejection but didn't do anything. He only waited for his sister's answer. After minutes of both of them standing like this, Poseidon nervously tapping his foot and pacing in circles and Hestia staring at his child without movement, the goddess of the hearth finally spoke, "I'll do it. Young Perseus Jackson shall receive my blessing, giving him some of my power, and I will raise him here. Until Zeus knows, then we will be forced to send him to Camp Half-Blood," she responded calmly, her expression indifferent.

Poseidon was taken aback by her reply. He hadn't expected her to say yes, even though she seemed the most likely of the gods to do so. His face broke into an enormous grin and he had to refrain from hugging his sister. "Thank you, Hestia! Thank you!" he practically yelled, causing Percy to cry again. Hestia laughed softly while Poseidon tried to calm his son down again.

After Percy stopped crying Hestia started talking again. "Hold him out towards me," she said with a slightly firm tone. Poseidon hesitated for a second, and then quickly held out the child towards Hestia, curious about what she was doing. Hestia focused her comfortingly warm eyes on the baby in her brother's arms and took him from Poseidon. She smiled down at him as he did the same back up at her and she murmured a few words softly in Greek. Percy glowed for a second and then blinked, his eyes flashing with green fire, the fire blending with his stunning sea green eyes. When he blinked again his eyes were back to their normal, mirroring his godly father's. Poseidon opened his mouth to ask a question but Hestia anticipated it and answered, "I blessed him with some of my power. He has as much of my power as any demigod that I sired would have, if I ever did have any."

Poseidon nodded gratefully, his grin seeming to stretch from ear to ear. "Thank you Hestia. I will make sure to try and make frequent visits, but, you know how it is," he replied, sighing at the last part. Hestia nodded with a small sympathetic smile. Poseidon walked out of the temple doors and then disappeared, literally as he flashed back to Olympus.

Hestia smiled down at Percy with a big smile. "It's just you and me now, little one," she whispered warmly. She had actually been much more excited about this opportunity than she had let on to her brother. He was right to a degree when he mentioned her wanting a child. She had. She didn't want a husband or a lover but she did want a child.

A woman garbed in silver robes, ones almost exactly like Hestia's only differing in color, walked out of a corridor that led into the main room that Hestia and Poseidon had been conversing in. Her strange violet eyes widened as she caught sight of the child in the hearth goddess' arms. She cleared her throat, catching the goddess' attention and causing her to look up from Perseus' face. "Lady Hestia who is this?" she asked politely, utterly confused.

Hestia smiled at her faithful servant, who was the keeper of this temple. "Hello Aelea. This is Perseus Jackson. Walk with me, and I will explain everything."

**So? What did you think? Hate it? I hope not. Like it? Either way, I'd be eternally grateful if you drop a review before you go. Oh, and don't worry, the chapters should get progressively longer as the story continues, this is just the introduction to it all.**


	2. Baby's First Minotaur

**Hello everybody! So sorry for the delay, but at least this chapter is kind of long. I cannot thank my reviewers enough, I got 13 very nice reviews that really made my day. I have something to point out though before you guys read this chapter. I know that some people will think or say that Percy isn't an archer. He is horrible at archery. Which is true. In Rick Riordan's books. Not in this fanfiction. He was raised differently, and he is better at archery. So yes, he uses a bow. So, read and review please!**

**Chapter 1**

**Baby's First Minotaur**

**Percy's POV**

**12 Years Later…..**

I suppose you could say I put myself in this glorious position. But, in my defense I'm pretty stubborn and my mother knows that. So when she told me, "Don't go out to train tonight," you can guess what happened. Well actually I highly doubt that you can guess exactly what happened but the short version is that I ended up getting chased by an angry monster. I ran under the cover of the trees, the Fury flying above me probably salivating for my demigod flesh as it pursued. I could hear the flapping of its leathery bat wings and occasionally the crack of its fiery whip as it attempted to strike me. The trees provided a pretty good barrier against the assault with the monster's weapon while I tried to find an opening to strike.

I continued running, slowing down somewhat so I could pull my bow off my back. Just as I had nocked an arrow, lighting the tip on fire for good measure, the ugly old hag dove down into the trees and lashed out at me with that flaming whip. The strike landed on the back of the hand that was holding the bow and I dropped it. I must tell you, even though I was impervious to getting burned due to the fact I was a child of Hestia, getting whipped did not feel good. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my enchanted sword, Anaklusmos, or Riptide in English, and uncapped it.

Now I'm sure you are just full of questions. Such as: How does one fit a sword in their pocket? How do you uncap a sword? Riptide has a pen form, but when uncapped it turns into a three foot long celestial bronze sword. I had received Riptide from my mom when I turned ten, and boy was it a heck of a birthday present. The Fury screeched and immediately redirected itself away from me mid-charge when it caught sight of what I now held in my hands. I smirked cockily and continued to hold Riptide out in front of me in a fighting stance while the Fury folded in its wings as it landed. The beast had a spiteful look on its hideous face when it turned towards me.

"Perseus Jackson! You shall-" it began but the spite on its face turned to surprise as its gaze fell on my injured, bloody hand. "Your hand! It isn't burnt!" it hissed at me with shock. I didn't respond to that, knowing that I couldn't give away my mother's secret. I only continued to smirk and waited for an attack that this monster seemed to be delaying. The Fury snarled ferociously and narrowed its eyes at my lack of response. My eyes hardened and I got impatient. "Well? What're you waiting for?! Come on!" I yelled. That probably wasn't my best choice. The Fury didn't hesitate to attack, lashing out with such speed that I didn't see it coming as the fiery whip wrapped around Riptide's blade and wrenched the weapon right out of my hands. After screeching the monster jumped at me, probably expecting me to be unarmed. My bow was on the ground and so was Riptide. But I had more weapons than this monster was ready for.

Just as the Fury was a foot away from me and was ready to latch onto me then tear me to ribbons, I produced a celestial bronze hunting knife from my robes. I quickly jabbed my arm forward, plunging it into the surprised monster's chest. The Fury exploded into a shower of golden dust right before my eyes and I smiled with satisfaction. This was definitely the most powerful monster I killed. Then I almost dropped the hunting knife as I just started to realize how tired I was. I sheathed my hunting knife and quickly recollected my weapons that had dropped to the ground. After I was ready to go (not to mention ready to collapse from exhaustion) I started to make my way back to my mother's temple, also where I lived. I had been stupid, and not brought any nectar or ambrosia with me because I was only practicing archery. Of course, I was regretting that decision now.

After a few more minutes of walking and tripping, I saw the familiar brown building and smiled. I quickly walked through the door, trying to be quiet about it. My mother was probably away at Olympus anyways. My legs felt like rubber from all of the running that I had done, and the wound on my hand wouldn't stop bleeding. Suffice to say, I was beat, and wasn't surprised as I collapsed and unconsciousness took me away.

**_***Line Break***_**

I awoke in the comfort of my own bed, already in my pajamas which consisted of a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a shirt of the same variety. A glass of nectar and a bowl of ambrosia were sitting on my nightstand along with a note.

_Percy,  
Come out to speak with me when you're ready. There's nectar and ambrosia here, but don't have too much, I already gave you some when you were only half conscious. Your robes are clean, and are laid out on your dresser._

_ Love,  
Mom_

I set the note back down and stared up at my ceiling, releasing a great sigh. I was sure that I was in big trouble. I looked down at my left hand to see that the wound from the Fury's whip was gone, replaced with a very thin, and barely visible white line. I sat up in bed, grabbing the glass of nectar and drinking half of the glass of the warm, comforting beverage, setting it back down on the nightstand afterwards. I grabbed the bowl of ambrosia. It had a spoon sticking out of it and was the consistency of pudding. I ate the little amount that remained and set the empty bowl on my nightstand.

After getting changed into the robes that I usually wore, I opened my door and walked out into the corridor. I headed towards the main room, where I knew my mother would be. She was talking with Aelea, the keeper of this temple and practically my second mother. She used to always take care of me when my mom was gone.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obviously important. They were talking in frantic, hushed tones. When my mom caught sight of me she broke off the conversation with Aelea, probably telling her to let us talk in private. Aelea nodded and walked away, giving me a small smile as she did so. That was a good sign. That might just mean that my mom wasn't as mad as I thought she was.

I slowly walked towards her, trying to stall. I knew it was kind of pointless but honestly, I was scared of how much trouble I was in. Once I stood in front of her I opened my mouth to say something but she didn't give me the chance, pulling me into a big hug. I returned it, feeling confused but relieved. "You did well, Percy," she said with pride in her voice.

I smiled and she released me. I looked into her comforting eyes and asked with hope, "Does this mean you aren't mad at me?"

She shook her head. "No, I am very mad. You deliberately disobeyed me. For Gods' sakes you could have been killed Percy!" she berated me with anger and worry in her tone. Then it softened a bit as she said, "But I'm glad you're okay."

I nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry mom. I won't ever do it again," I promised seriously. She only nodded. When I didn't get another response I asked, "Um, is that all?"

She released a tired sigh and shook her head. "No Percy. We have a lot more to talk about," she said with sadness in her voice.

I frowned and was a bit alarmed at her demeanor. "What's wrong?" I inquired, tilting my head slightly in question.

"The Kindly One knew your name, correct?" she asked seriously and looked me straight in the eye.

I nodded slowly, just as puzzled as ever. "Um….. does it matter?" I asked, not getting what she was hinting at.

She nodded. "Percy, the Fury knew _your name._ Furies are servants of the Lord of the Dead, your uncle. If that Fury knows your name, that means that he does too," she said with a weary voice.

My eyes widened at what she was saying. My mind was having a hard time processing it. Hades knew about _me_. Before I could even respond to that she continued talking. "That isn't it too. You know that the weather has been weird lately, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you have noticed that your father hasn't been able to visit as much lately, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm just going to tell it to you straight." I only nodded and waited for her to continue. "Zeus' Master Bolt has been stolen. And he thinks that you took it."

That sentence was almost enough to make me crumple to the ground. I think that my knees may have even wobbled because my mom reached out and steadied me. I felt an overwhelming sense of dread crash over me like an unfriendly wave. And I have never met an unfriendly wave before, being the son of Poseidon. This was way too much to process. Both of my uncles knew about me, and they were both trying to kill me. I managed to gather my voice to ask a question, but even I thought my voice sounded like a barely audible whisper. "Why me? Why does he think I took it?"

"He thinks that your father had you steal it, hence the reason Poseidon hasn't visited lately. They are on the verge of war. It's bad Percy. Zeus thinks that I was in it with Poseidon all along and that we have been training you here, specifically for that reason," she said gravely.

I gulped and tried to find my voice again. "Wh-what do we do?" I asked with another quiet whisper.

My mom looked away from me and sighed again. "You have to find the Master Bolt and return it. Zeus said that he demands it is back by the summer solstice, and your father wants an apology at the same date," her tone was somber as she delivered the deadline. "You must travel to Camp Half-Blood and speak with the Oracle."

I had heard about Camp Half-Blood before but I hadn't ever seen it myself. I really didn't want to go there. "Why? Why can't I just go and search for the Master Bolt myself? Why do I have to go talk to the stupid Oracle? Also, that means I'll have to introduce myself to everyone there, and I'll probably have to take others with me on the quest. It'll just be wasting time," I ranted with annoyance.

She smiled at me tiredly. "Percy, just trust me. You need to speak with the Oracle, and you have a few days to introduce yourself to everyone at camp. Plus you need to meet some people your age. It really isn't good for you to be cooped up here with just me and Aelea for company," she told me with a motherly tone that put a grin on my face.

I pretended to give an exasperated sigh. "Yes mother. When do I go?" I asked, both of us turning serious again.

"Today. It's only a matter of time before one of your uncles discovers this exact location. I packed a bag for you with extra clothes and some drachmas, along with mortal money. Oh, and some ambrosia and nectar. It's in your closet, along with a set of actual clothes you can change into. You'll have to blend in and stop wearing the robes," she ordered calmly, still sounding quite motherly.

I frowned, having actually taken a liking to the old fashioned robes that I wore. "Fine. I will go change into the clothes….," I replied with a sigh.

She laughed good naturedly at my disappointment of having to wear normal clothes and nodded for me to go do as I told her I would. I crossed my arms with an indignant huff and pretended to be angry as I walked off to my room. I heard a few more laughs from behind me as I went into my room. I rolled my eyes slightly and chuckled a bit myself. Then I walked to my closet to see what dreadful clothes I would have to wear now. I opened it up and was a bit surprised at how much I didn't hate the clothes. It was a black hoodie, a dark gray shirt, and an ordinary pair of blue jeans.

I quickly changed into the clothes, finding that they fit quite comfortably. I packed my bow and quiver of arrows in the large backpack, shouldering it and walking out of my room. My mom smiled at me as I came into her view and I smiled back slightly. "You don't look bad. Do you hate them?" she asked, referring to the clothes.

I shook my head with a smile. "No, but I still like my robes. Are you going to….you know…. send me to Camp Half-Blood or do I have to get there myself?" I asked, changing the subject. I wanted to know now, and I had a sneaking suspicion I wouldn't like the answer to this question.

She shook her head with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You know just how many ancient laws have been broken just by you being raised here. It's better if you make your own way. Just go to the train station and buy a ticket to Long Island. "

I knew that she was right. I mean, when wasn't she right? I nodded and sighed. "Well, I guess that I should go now….."

My mom pulled me into a hug and almost whispered, "Please be careful Percy."

I returned the hug and nodded, "I will try mother."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**_***Line Break***_**

I stared out the window of the train as I road it. I had bought a train ticket and boarded already. The train had left about ten minutes ago. So far I had no conflict. I had made it to the train and even boarded without so much as seeing a monster. I had hopes that I might even make it to Camp Half-Blood without conflict.

Yeah right.

As I stared out the window I heard a boy's voice to my left. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. I looked over and briefly looked him up and down. I saw him take the last few steps toward the empty seat next to me and he walked weird. He had a limp. I noted that to myself as I looked over his other features. He had curly black hair and acne. Okay, so he didn't seem like too much of a threat. But something seemed really off about him. I had suspicions that he might be a monster, the way he seemingly sniffed me out. Maybe I was just paranoid. I couldn't shake the feeling but I nodded to the boy as a response, looking back out the window again.

I didn't really want to talk but obviously this kid had other plans. "I'm Grover Underwood," he introduced. I looked back his way and saw that he had sat down and was holding his hand out for a handshake. I fought off my annoyance and shook his hand firmly.

"Percy. Percy Jackson," I replied to his introduction. I used my birth mother's last name because neither of my parents had a last name. Not that there was anything wrong with that. I had heard stories about her and she sounded like a great woman. I just never met her because she died when she gave birth to me. I always had wanted to meet her, but I couldn't exactly stroll into the Underworld and find her to have a chat.

"That's a cool name. Where are you headed Percy?" he persisted with questions. I wanted to tell him to stuff his foot in his mouth but I stayed polite.

"Long Island," I answered, suddenly regretting telling him. What if he really was a monster? He had some non-human quality about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but he really didn't seem too sinister.

"Oh really? Cool, me too," he replied enthusiastically. Great. Now I'd have to deal with this kid the whole ride. I simply smiled politely and nodded, looking out the window again. I doubt I would have much peace for long, but maybe if I just kept the conversation to a minimum he would catch the hint.

"So Percy," There he went again. This kid really didn't know when to shut his trap, did he? Now I was actually worrying though, that he may be fishing for information. That was something most monsters didn't do, but it was still freaking me out, "where are your parents?"

I had heard from my dad that most half-bloods thought that one of their parents were dead. So I decided to go with that, just changing it up a bit. "They're dead. Both of them. I'm going to live with my uncle," I came up with a lie right on the spot. I had gotten pretty good at that. I didn't ask about his parents because frankly, I didn't care. I looked out the window again and was silent, hoping that he would just shut up.

I heard him start to say something else but honestly, I could not take anymore. He seemed suspicious, so that was probable cause enough for me. I pulled one of my celestial bronze hunting knives out and pressed the blade to his side gently, as a threat. By the look on his face I had scored. He wasn't a mortal. He could tell that it was a knife. That or he thought it was a gun and he was a mortal, but I assumed the former. "You have exactly five seconds to explain what you are before I stab you with this little celestial bronze toy of mine, and you die. Painfully," I whispered casually, laughing for extra effect. None of the mortals had even seen the weapon yet because I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it from everyone but me and Grover.

He trembled next to me, a look of pure terror on his face. I smirked at that look and waited for my explanation impatiently. "So? Monster? Demigod? What in the name of Hades are you, because I know for a fact you aren't human," I persisted, applying slightly more pressure to the knife. It wasn't enough to hurt him but it was enough to make him dang near piss himself.

"Okay, okay! I'm not a monster! But….. I'm not a demigod either," Grover replied frantically in a hushed tone. Why was he stalling? It wasn't helping his case at all.

"That doesn't answer my question! Now come on! You were talkative just a minute ago, don't let me down now," I growled in a whisper, my sea green eyes flaring dangerously. And I mean literally. There were little sea green fires in my eyes, replacing the pupils.

Grover was speechless with fear now, his mouth opening and closing as he tried very hard to formulate a response. I let him squirm as I waited for his answer. The fire in my eyes died down and they returned to their normal. "S-s-satyr! I'm a satyr!" he sputtered quietly. There weren't any mortals nearby anyways.

Wait, what?

I looked around and noticed that now. There were no mortals near me or Grover. They had all cleared out or something. That usually only happened if they saw something wrong….. like a monster….. They couldn't really see the monsters, but they usually always saw something that made them nervous. I saw something that made shivers creep down my spine.

There were two guys, wearing all black walking towards me and Grover. They were coming from different directions so we couldn't run too. Each of them were walking a mean looking hellhound on a leash, which I honestly don't know how the mortals couldn't see the rhinoceros sized mutts with red eyes, or how they thought they were giant poodles or something. I knew I wouldn't have much time to talk so I made sure to speak fast. I quickly put my celestial bronze hunting knife away and started quickly whispering to Grover, "Sorry 'bout that. I had to be sure. Are you headed to Camp Half-Blood too?"

Grover eyed the two men with fear in his eyes and nodded. He opened his mouth, probably to warn me about them but I cut him off. "The men are monsters, and the dogs are really hellhounds, I know. We need to do something," I whispered, trying to keep the rising panic out of my voice.

Grover nodded quickly once again, but he too looked at a loss for a plan. We had just minutes before those monsters found us. "Do you at least have a weapon?" I asked Grover, afraid of the answer. Most of the time, satyrs didn't carry a weapon, which definitely did not help Grover and I's situation right now.

The satyr gulped and shook his head gravely. I sighed and pulled out the very celestial bronze dagger I had used to interrogate Grover with, causing him to flinch. I held the blade in my hand and offered it to him. He cautiously grabbed it from me and nodded his thanks. I returned the nod and looked back at our nearing enemies. They were closing in from their respective directions. I swallowed my fear and panic and came up with the best plan that I could manage. "You go left, I'll go right," the strangled whisper crawled out of my throat, and before Grover could respond, I stood up. I began to walk towards the man and the hellhound. The thing went crazy, barking its head off. You'd think that it was World War III in here because of the noise it created, like the fire of a large artillery gun. The man stayed calm, but was clearly headed for me. He was fully clothed in black. And when I say full clothed, I mean fully clothed. There was not a single part of his body showing; he had a large hat that completely shadowed his face, a black trench coat, and gloves too, making it hard for me to judge what kind of monster he was.

When the two monsters were only feet away from me the man quickly bent down and unleashed the hellhound. The beast immediately leaped at me with a loud bark that reverberated around the train. I didn't hesitate to uncap Riptide and draw it out of my pocket literally as it extended to its full length. I spun around and lashed out, my sword connecting with the hellhound's face. It immediately transformed into a shower of golden dust that so nicely complemented the train's carpeted floor. The man/monster in the trench coat produced a three and a half foot long stygian iron sword from somewhere inside the coat. Yup, Hades definitely wants me dead.

I didn't hesitate, and lashed out, repeatedly striking the monster's sword as it parried my blows. The stygian iron gleamed dangerously. Just one little cut and some of my energy would be drained. If he stabbed me, then I was definitely dead.

I aimed a shot at his hilt, hoping to try a disarming move. Of course, the monster sprang back and I missed completely. My brain was analyzing every little detail right now. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I could hear mortals screaming, the hellhound behind me barking. I watched as the monster lunged at me, attempting to stab me. I ducked under the jab and slashed my sword across my opponent's ribs. I watched in shock and slight fear as the shirt fell open and revealed just enough of the monster for me to know what it was.

Glistening white ribs. No muscle, no skin, just bones. Hades had sent some of the undead themselves to dispatch of me. First the Fury, now hellhounds and undead with stygian iron swords. The extents my uncle goes to for me make me feel all warm inside. As the skeleton swung its sword in an arc, I somersaulted out of the way. If I had still been there the thing would have taken my head off. I held my sword up in a defensive position as the skeleton made its way towards me. I had to end this quickly. The longer this went on, the more likely I was to get an injury from that stygian iron sword that could seriously wound me.

The skeleton was right in front of me now and was about to attempt another strike. I took a deep breath and sprang to the left, using my speed to my advantage. I swung at the monster's waist with both of my hands gripping Riptide, hoping to slice that undead in half. Stygian iron clanged against celestial bronze as the skeleton moved with surprising speed. After a few more moments of parrying each other's strikes, the undead warrior made a deep cut on my upper left arm. As it did this though, I got an opening. I sprang forward, and plunged Riptide straight through the monster's chest. Right in front of me, the skeleton collapsed into a pile of golden monster dust.

I was exhausted. Much more exhausted than I should be. I was an extremely powerful demigod after all. It must have been the stygian iron. I looked at the cut on my arm as crimson leaked from it, all over my black hoodie. But my work wasn't done yet. I heard Grover yelling, and I looked up from my injured arm to see the other skeleton hacking the bathroom door to pieces with its stygian iron sword. The hellhound waited hungrily, slobber dripping onto the floor of the train. The undead backed up and the large, black, rhinoceros sized abomination slammed itself into the door, shattering it to pieces. It reached inside and pulled a screaming Grover out by his leg. I watched, much to my surprise, as the satyr grabbed the giant dog's ear and pulled himself up, jabbing my celestial bronze hunting knife into the monster's red eye. The hellhound yelped and poofed away into golden dust.

The skeleton stepped forward, taking its fallen "pet's" place. Grover's pant leg had a bite mark on it, and was now covered in blood. His face showed great fear as he cringed back, preparing to die by the undead warrior's blade. Of course, I didn't plan on letting that happen.

I recapped Riptide, shoving the pen back in my pocket. Then I held my hands out, the palms facing the monster that was prepared to deliver a killing blow to Grover. After closing my eyes and concentrating, a jet of flame shot out of each of my hands, consuming the skeleton and turning it into nothing but golden dust and ash. I smiled to myself with satisfaction as the fire died down to nothing but small flames flickering in the palms of my hands. I extinguished it completely and walked over to a very shocked, terrified Grover. He hadn't even stood up yet.

"Grover! You okay?" I asked, wondering if his leg was too injured to stand.

He slowly and barely nodded, his face displaying undeniable shock as he stared at my hands. "How did you… with the fire…. your scent is way too strong to just be a child of Hephaestus… you smell even stronger than a child of the Big Three….," he stammered, fighting to stand up. I ignored his questions and helped him to his feet.

"The knife," I demanded, holding out my hand. I was protective of my weapons. Grover slowly put the celestial bronze weapon in my palm. I closed my fingers around it and quickly concealed it in the sheathe that I had. He was still opening and closing his mouth with awe as he watched me. Frankly it was creeping me out.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked innocently.

"The fire! How?! How did you do it?" The satyr frantically demanded. I looked him right in the eyes, giving him a look that told him I didn't plan on telling him that little bit of information. After seeing the cold look in my eyes he looked away and stopped asking me.

"Come on. We have to get both of us healed," I said, knowing I would regret healing Grover and I with water. It would only arise more questions from the persistent satyr, yet I knew I had to heal us. He shot me an inquiring look but didn't say anything. He simply followed me as I walked into the slightly destroyed bathroom.

"What're you gonna do? Run some water over the wounds and hope they get better?" Grover asked with a slightly mocking tone.

I just smirked at him and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." I turned on the faucet and let the cold water run onto my hand. Then it slowly crept up my arm and ran over the deep, bleeding cut that I had been dealt by the stygian iron blade. When the water returned back to the sink and washed down the drain, the only thing in the place of my wound was a small, almost unnoticeable scar. I was also, completely dry. I couldn't help myself as I looked back at Grover's stunned, aghast expression. I had to have that satisfaction, considering he had thought I couldn't heal either of us. I smirked at him and bent the water that was still running out of the faucet to my will, making it fly out of the sink and spray his injured leg. A moment later, his leg was no longer bleeding; the only evidence of his wound being holes in his pant leg and a bit of blood, just like the only evidence of mine was the rip in my hoodie's arm.

After using a lot of my powers, I was getting tired. Not to mention the fact that I had just fought about four monsters and been cut with a stygian iron sword. That was really what drained my energy. I noticed that the train had stopped. Not surprising, considering it was totally trashed on the inside now. There were no mortals screaming either. There was a sound that I did hear though, one that wasn't welcoming at all. The sirens of police cars. That's just great. This was going to be a long day.

**_***Line Break***_**

After me and Grover had escaped the area where the train was, we continued to Camp Half-Blood on foot. We weren't too far away now and I had managed to dodge Grover's questions about how I knew about camp, and about who my godly parent was. That or I just told him to shut his fat trap.

Yeah I know, mean, but I was tired and I had just saved his furry behind. I was not in the mood.

"So Percy, how did you do it? You shot fire out of your hands, and then healed me and you both with water. I thought that you were a son of Poseidon, but it would be impossible considering you shot fire out of your hands. It also crossed my mind that you were a son of Hephaestus, but it would be impossible because you used water to heal us both. Are you even a demigod?"

There he went again. I mentally groaned and I didn't even look over at him as I gave him a response. "Yes." I knew that it would piss him off just to answer his last question, and give him no explanation. It worked.

Grover snorted and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, who is your parent?" he asked, all sense of politeness gone like the wind.

"I have two parents," I corrected with indifference in my tone. I once again didn't look at him, keeping my eyes focused ahead. My legs felt like rubber and I was exhausted but we would be at Camp Half-Blood soon, hopefully.

"You know what I meant Percy. Your godly parent. Do you even know?" The satyr persisted, glaring daggers at me.

Once again, I kept my gaze ahead. I almost smirked to myself as I answered his question, "Yes."

"For the Gods' sakes, who is it, Percy!?" He yelled the question with unrestrained annoyance.

"I suggest that you keep your voice down. I don't want to get found by monsters, and I don't know how many times I can save you from monsters that you fail to fight off yourself," I replied calmly, knowing that this would also anger him.

Grover's face was red with anger. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and calmed down a bit before actually speaking, "Look, I'm glad that you saved me back there but it would be nice to have some light shed on the mystery of who you are. You haven't even told me how you know about camp."

"You'll know soon enough," I replied calmly.

He sighed in defeat and nodded, done questioning me for now. "We'll be to Camp Half-Blood soon," he informed me. I just nodded and kept walking. I started hearing noises as Grover and I continued walking. A normal person would say it was just the wind, or just an animal. But being a demigod, I didn't have that luxury.

He obviously knew something was wrong too, because he had stopped and was sniffing the air. I instinctively reached for Riptide, looking around.

That's when everything went wrong.

A huge rock smashed into the place between me and my satyr companion, sending us both flying different directions. I quickly stood up, feeling unsteady. I wasn't sure if I was ready to fight another monster, especially a powerful one. I didn't see Grover anywhere and I hoped he was alright. As I was looking around I noticed the large pine tree that had been described to me before. I was literally _so _close to Camp Half-Blood. If I could just find Grover, maybe we could get there before the monster got to us.

I guess I just wasn't that lucky. Because out came something that I really could've done without meeting today: a large monster that was half-man and half-bull. He looked to be about seven feet tall and had muscles like a body builder that had eaten another body builder. So basically, he had bigger muscles than Arnold Schwarzenegger. I also saw something that I probably would have laughed at had my life not been in danger. This monster was wearing bright white Fruit of the Loom underwear. He had coarse brown hair going up from his belly button, leading up to the point where it was the thickest: his big furry head. He had a long snout, just about as long as my arm with a gleaming brass ring hanging from his nostrils. He also had demonic black eyes and giant, sharp horns on his head that were black and white. I knew immediately what he was.

Pasiphae's son. The half-bull and half man-monster. The Minotaur.

I was surprised that I didn't just fall over right there. Things felt absolutely hopeless right then. How in the name of the gods' could I beat something as powerful as the freaking _Minotaur_? Maybe if I was fully rested and hadn't just been cut with a stygian iron sword but I highly doubted my abilities right now.

I had to try though. I wouldn't be able to outrun this monster, and I wouldn't have time to find Grover. Even though I knew the Minotaur had horrible eyesight and hearing that followed I could tell that he knew where I was. Grover and I had both been sent flying away from our previous locations, but I had a feeling he could smell me over my satyr companion.

I slowly drew my ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. It morphed into Riptide and I took a deep breath, getting ready to fight. The Minotaur bellowed and lowered its massive head, charging at me with surprising speed. I felt panic rising inside of me as it neared. I waited until it was right in front of me, about to impale me with those horns, then I leaped to the left. I somersaulted and ended up on my feet again, whipping around and slashing Riptide across the monster's left flank as it ran past me and headfirst into a tree. Monster blood spattered across the ground and coated Riptide. The beast's horns got stuck in the bark firmly, giving me my opening. I quickly through my backpack off of my back and to the ground, ran behind the monster, leaping onto its lower back and running up to its shoulders. I raised Riptide above my head, the blade aiming at the Minotaur's skull as I prepared to finish it off. Suddenly it freed its head with a jerk, almost sending me flying. As I lurched forward I managed to grab one of its horns, but unfortunately I dropped Riptide on the ground when I did so. The angry monster was now shaking its head back and fourth to try and throw me off. I wouldn't be able to hold onto the horn and get one of my hunting knives out at the same time to stab the Minotaur and finish it off.

A crazy idea suddenly intruded in my head. Maybe it was because it felt like my brain was being beaten with a baseball bat from the monster's vigorous attempts to throw me off of its back. I slammed my feet into the Minotaur's back, making sure both of my hands were at the base of the horn that I was holding onto as I pulled with all of the strength I could muster.

A sickening _snap _resounded throughout the air as I catapulted away from the Minotaur, slamming into the ground as I landed on my back. The half-man, half-bull monster bellowed in pain as its own monster blood ran down its head. For where its right side horn used to be, there was an empty space.

In my hands, there was one of the great beast's horns. I smiled to myself, but I didn't have time to celebrate. The Minotaur turned on me and bellowed with anger as it pawed the ground, preparing to charge and impale me with its remaining horn. I felt a sense of determination flow through me. I would _not _die here. Not when I had a quest to do. Not when I had to prove my father's innocence. But the Minotaur obviously didn't get the memo because it was still trying to brutally slaughter me and feast upon my demigod flesh. As it neared me while charging I shot a small stream of flame out of my left hand and into its face, causing it to come to a halt almost like it hit a wall. Sounds of pain escaped the beast's throat and I took my chance.

I forced myself to my feet and charged at the monster, planning to just end this. That was quite the mistake because the Minotaur recovered from getting burned faster than I expected. It swung its meaty right arm at me, the blow landing and sending me flying. I landed on the ground with my head smacking the hard earth a few times. Thankfully, I still held the ragged weapon that was the Minotaur's horn in my hands.

I felt the earth rumble slightly as the monster charged at me again. I stood up quickly, despite my blurry vision. It looked like there was three of the Minotaur, charging me at once. I acted hastily, shaking my head to clear my vision as best I could before leaping skyward. The monster had learned from last time, so both of its hands were stuck out to grab me if I had leaped either way to the side. I came down and kicked off the creature's head like a springboard, landing behind it on my feet. I held the horn in both hands when I stabbed it backwards, into the back of the Minotaur's thigh. It screamed in rage and pain, only fueling my confidence. I ripped the horn from its leg and sprang away as it whipped around. I had managed to cripple the beast, giving me a slight upper hand. Not by much though; Fatigue was kicking in and I was practically panting like a racing dog. I had to finish this fight fast. The Minotaur tried to charge, but it basically just limped towards me. Blood ran down its injured leg and I ran forward, the tables turning as _I _charged the Minotaur. It grabbed for me with both hands, with was exactly what I was expecting and actually was what I hoped for. I somersaulted under the outreached arms and came up kneeling. I stabbed the beast's own horn into its abs. It bellowed one last time and exploded in a shower of golden dust that was carried away by the wind.

The Minotaur was gone. I had slain it.

A wave of extreme fatigue overcame me and the horn dropped to the ground out of my hands. I picked it up again and headed towards where I dropped my backpack. After retrieving it and shouldering the burden once more I started to search for Grover.

I found him lying unconscious, muttering, "Food," over and over again. I gave an exasperated sigh and started to drag him towards Camp Half-Blood. As I made it past the large pine tree and into the safety of magical borders, I dropped Grover to the ground as gently as possible, collapsing next to him. The last thing I saw was a tiny fire carving small printed ancient Greek words into the base of my Minotaur horn. I knew it was my mother, and smiled at the humor of it.

_Baby's First Minotaur._

**I realized now that I forgot to put the disclaimer at the beginning of this chapter... Oh well. You all know I don't own Percy Jackson. If I was Rick Riordan, I would be putting my time into writing another book, not rewriting my own book differently.**


	3. Cabin Three

**So, I decided to just make this one Percy's POV. I really couldn't decide... so I just made this one Percy's. It was probably better this way anyways. But now you know, if I suddenly do a chapter in Annabeth's POV later on that I wasn't just high or something when I wrote it. Unless I actually am high when I write it...**

**XD Just kidding, I wouldn't be high.**

**But honestly I don't really like this chapter. It's way too much like the actual book for my liking, it's short, and I just kind of sucked. So sorry, but I'd still appreciate it if you guys read it and reviewed anyways. I am going through some writer's block right now, so that's why this chapter took so long and why it kind of failed.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cabin Three**

**Percy's POV**

I awoke later to some girl with curly blond hair like a princess's hovering over me and spoon feeding me some ambrosia that tasted like buttered popcorn. Whenever some would drip onto my chin she would crack an amused smirk and scoop it off with the spoon. I tried to observe the rest of my surroundings, but I was still pretty out of it, barely conscious as it was. I did feel and see a very comfortable bed beneath me that made me just want to fall into a deep slumber again.

I was about to do just that when the girl noticed that I was awake. "What's going to happen at the summer solstice?" she demanded. My thoughts were scrambled, but hearing that reminded me what exactly was going on. How did she even know something was happening at the summer solstice? I didn't know this girl, so I decided that I would keep it to myself for now.

I played stupid and just croaked out, "Uh, what?" I didn't think my voice would be as weak and as scratchy as it sounded when I spoke so I was a bit surprised.

"Don't play stupid! You know what is happening at the summer solstice! What was stolen? What is going on?" she persisted frantically, looking around like she was afraid someone would walk in on us. I was about to respond with another untrue answer but someone knocked on the door, and the girl practically knocked me unconscious with ambrosia, stuffing a spoonful of the pudding like substance in my mouth to shut me up. I slowly slipped back into my sleeping state.

The next time I awoke the blond girl was gone, but there was a strange blond man in the corner of the bedroom. He was keeping watch over me, and I wasn't surprised they gave him that job. He looked like a surfer, except for the fact that he had blue eyes. On more than just the place eyes should be. They were everywhere, from the backs of his hand, his cheeks, and even his forehead. It was kind of creepy. Although I guess I'd seen worse, so I just tried to shake it off as I felt my eyelids get very heavy again.

When I awoke again my surroundings had changed. I was gazing out into the green meadows of Camp Half-Blood, green hills dotting the landscape in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries, probably due to the farms of the fruit that I had seen many times before in pictures and drawings. I was sitting on a deck chair on a large porch, a blanket over my legs and a pillow behind my neck.

The only thing that ruined that little feeling of paradise was the fact that my tongue felt like sandpaper and every one of my teeth were aching like I had just been repeatedly punched in the mouth by a professional boxer. I looked at the table next to me and saw a tall glass of what I hoped was nectar with a few ice cubes in it, a straw, and one of those fancy paper umbrellas stuck through a cherry. Wow, I didn't know that Camp Half-Blood was so high class.

I wrapped my fingers around the glass and struggled with it a bit as I lifted it up to take a drink. "Careful," a vaguely familiar voice cautioned me. I fixed my gaze on the speaker, who happened to be that satyr from the train. What was his name? Homer? No something with a G….. Whatever it doesn't really matter. He was clothed in a pair of jeans, Converse hi-tops, and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. He had a shoe box cradled under one of his arms, and he looked exhausted.

"You saved my life. I thought the least I could do is... well... here," the boy said, placing the box in my lap with deference. Inside of it was a black and white horn with a jagged base from being broken off and dried monster blood on the tip. The Minotaur horn.

"Uh... thanks," I croaked, my voice scratchy and unsurprisingly weak. I felt a bit awkward, the satyr being so sentimental and all. I didn't really feel like I deserved praise for doing what came naturally: slaying monsters. After all, that's pretty much what demigods do. I actually felt kind of bad that I didn't know his name.

"You've been out for two days. How much of the fight do you really remember?" he asked with curiosity.

The first thing that I thought about was how I had been out for two days, pretty much blowing off the actual question. I started to sit up as I spoke. "Two days! Two days! Why didn't anybody wake me up!? I need to..." I stopped my rant when vertigo set in and my vision blurred.

The satyr quickly stepped towards me and reached out his hands, putting them on my shoulders to gently push me back into the chair. "Settle down Percy, don't strain yourself," he said. He helped guide my hand that was holding the glass of nectar to my face so that I could get my lips around the straw and drink. I quickly drained the glass, instantly feeling better once I had finished the godly drink. It was warm and tasted amazing, like one of my mom's home cooked meals. (That's right, I ate meals that were cooked by the god of amazing cooking. Well... not really cooked, more summoned, but you know what I mean!)

I managed to calm myself down a little bit. After all, my mom did tell me that I had some time to spare. But two days! That was just ridiculous. I suppose the battle on the train and the fight with the Minotaur took more out of me than I thought. I momentarily closed my eyes before reopening them and calmly asking, "Where are my bag and my celestial bronze daggers?" I realized that my voice sounded much better after drinking the nectar, which was no big surprise.

"Don't worry about it, they're safe. But everybody has some serious questions for you," he said, his voice sounding a bit foreboding if you ask me.

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked, trying to stay calm but I am pretty sure that my voice carried a hint of suspicion.

He shifted uncomfortable and didn't give me a straight answer as he said, "It doesn't matter right now. Come on, Mr. D and Chiron will want to speak with you if you feel well enough."

"Yes I'm fine now. Much better after the nectar," I assured him, starting to stand. The satyr was giving me some weird looks as I did so which made me feel a bit self conscious. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just I didn't expect you to know what the drink was called. How did it taste by the way?" he asked, sounding a bit wistful.

"Just like my mother's _home cooked_ meals," I answered, a smirk creeping onto my face as I found it quite amusing. He didn't know who my mother really was so he probably thought that I just meant some mortal mother.

He gave me another weird look before shaking his head with amusement and starting to walk slowly, obviously waiting up for me. My legs felt weak and unstable as I walked beside him, I think they even wobbled a bit. He offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I refused. It wasn't easy to get this little souvenir and I didn't plan to let it go. A moment after we started our slow walk to this Mr. D and Chiron I realized I had to ask one more question. "Uh... one more thing," I said.

The boy stopped, looking at me and obviously waiting for me to speak what was on my mind. I blushed in embarrassment as I said, "I... uh... forgot your name..." He stared at me for a moment before bursting out into boisterous laughter. He hugged his stomach with both of his arms and laughed it up for another minute before standing up straight again and looking at me with a humorous glint in his eyes.

"It's Grover. Grover Underwood," he said. I could tell that he was fighting off another laughing spree. I glared, fighting off a bout of laughter myself. We started walking again, apparently the porch wrapped around the whole farmhouse.

As we walked to the opposite side of the large house I gathered that we were on Long Island's north shore. I could see that the valley stretched all the way to the water that sparkled in the sunlight. That was the by far the least amazing thing that I could see from here though.

Between here and the water, there was an amazing collection of buildings that any description or drawing I had seen of them didn't do them justice. Old fashioned Greek buildings reflected the sun off of their new looking white columns, the light seemingly enough to blind a person. In a nearby sandpit some kids who looked like they were in high school played volleyball with satyrs. Other kids were canoeing in a small lake, riding pegasi down wooded trails, and chasing each other around a cluster of cabins that were nestled into the woods. All of them wore the same bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirts that Grover did.

When we reached the end of the porch I saw two men sitting across from each other at a table, and the girl who had spoon fed me ambrosia leaning against the porch railing. The man facing me from the far side of the table was small and porky. Honestly he looked like a middle-aged cherub who had just started recovering from an alcoholic binge. He had a big red nose, deep black hair that seemed almost purple, watery, bloodshot eyes, and was wearing a tiger print Hawaiian shirt.

"That's Mr.D, the camp director. Be polite. The girl is Annabeth, she's a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anyone else. The man in the wheelchair is Chiron, the activities director," Grover whispered to me hastily. I nodded slowly, looking at the man in the wheelchair. He was wearing a tweed jacket and had scraggly brown hair. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his face but hearing the name I felt like I should know this man.

Then it came to me. Chiron was the centaur that trained Heracles. But this couldn't be the same Chiron, he wasn't a centaur at all! Far from it, actually. Plus, no offense to Chiron, but he should be long dead. Yeah, this must just be someone with the same name. My train of thought was thrown off course as the wheelchair Chiron spun around and smiled at me. "Ah, Percy. We have been waiting to meet you," he said, offering me the chair to Mr. D's right.

I sat down, not saying anything at first. I heard Mr. D mutter, "Speak for yourself, Chiron," bitterly, not even bothering to look up at me. I felt like I should know this guy from Greek Mythology too. Not by the name, that would be ridiculous, but he looked... familiar in a way. Maybe he was the god of ugly shirts. I didn't ponder on it too long, focusing my attention on Chiron for now.

Grover sat in the chair at Mr D's left, looking nervous. The pudgy man looked up at me briefly, snidely saying, "Oh I suppose I'll say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I wish I had told him to shut his fat, bad-breathed trap, but I just awkwardly said, "Uh, thanks." I already disliked this guy.

Chiron broke the awkward silence as he spoke again. "So Percy, I've heard some interesting things about you from Grover. I heard that you not only slayed the Minotaur, but that you fought and killed two of Hades' undead minions, and a hellhound. Is this true?" he asked, his voice calm but showing curiosity.

"Yes, sir. It wasn't the first time that my uncle has made an attempt on my life, before the fight in the train it was a Kindly One that attacked me," I answered respectfully, which wasn't really hard. I liked Chiron much more than that sour camp director. The surprised look on everyone's face made me realize that I had let some information slip when I said "uncle". Oops.

"But that would mean..." Grover started, his eyes wide with shock as he looked at me. I guessed that by now they had started to unravel the mystery of my parents. But they had only just scratched the surface.

"You know who your godly parent is, Percy?" Chiron asked, holding up his hand for silence as Annabeth had opened her mouth to speak.

"That would be plural, sir. I have two parents," I answered a bit cryptically. I should have just came right out and said it but I really didn't know how to explain something so complicated right on the spot.

Chiron frowned, looking the slightest bit annoyed. "Yes I know you have two parents, but I meant your godly parent. You seem to know about monsters, which would lead me to believe you also know about the gods. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

I was about to answer, when I got interrupted. "Chiron, could he be the one?" Annabeth whispered frantically, but I was pretty sure that everyone at the table could hear it. That sentence got me confused. I knew about a lot of things, but I had no clue what she was talking about me being "the one". Maybe it had something to do with the retrieval of the Master Bolt, which in that case she would be right that I was "the one".

"Quiet Annabeth, let him speak," the man in the wheelchair ordered the blond girl quietly, briefly shooting a glance at her before fixing his gaze on me intently as he waited for my answer.

"Yes. My father is Poseidon. My mother is Hestia," I finally came right out and said it, watching their surprised and puzzled reactions.

This little piece of information even caused Mr. D to look up at me with a sudden interest sparking in his eyes. "That's not possible, you aren't a godling. I would be able to sense it and Hestia is a maiden goddess," he said with doubt in his voice.

I smiled and nodded, "Let me explain myself," I said, telling the four about the details of my birth, and how I was raised. I am pretty sure they were all pretty amazed, which didn't surprise me. I suppose that it was quite a rare occasion for a child of the Big Three to be adopted by a maiden goddess and blessed, making that child into an extremely powerful demigod. Who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure I'm the first.

I didn't tell them that I had been forced into a search for the King of the Gods' symbol of power, or that I even knew anything about it. I only said that my mom sent me here for my own safety because my relatives had discovered my existence.

"That's quite an amazing story, Percy," Chiron said kindly, smiling at me.

Mr. D grumbled, "So your father's old Barnacle-Beard, eh? Don't expect me to do a bow for you." Thunder rumbled loudly at Mr. D's insult, but he really didn't seem too worried. "Blah, blah, blah," he muttered in response to the booming sound.

I didn't really respond to him, knowing that this time I would probably use some choice words that would get me a punishment far worse than a stern talking to. I looked at the others and smiled back at Chiron, replying with, "Thank you." Grover seemed too stunned to speak, and Annabeth seemed to be sizing me up and picking apart my story in her head.

Then she spoke up, moving away from the porch railing and towards Chiron. "Does this mean that he's-" she started quietly, directing her words at Chiron.

The activities director quickly cut her off by hastily saying, "Percy, meet Annabeth, the girl who nursed you back to health," putting a hand on Annabeth's back and steering her towards me.

Annabeth seemed to model a stereotypical California girl. She had a nice tan, long, blond, curly hair, and was pretty athletic looking. She was probably a couple inches taller than me if I had to guess. The only thing that ruined the California girl image she had going for her were those alluring gray eyes. They were beautiful, but intimidating too. It looked like she was looking for my weaknesses, and the best way to take me down in a fight. Overall though, she was pretty attractive.

"Hi," I greeted, waving lamely at Annabeth. She flicked a glance at me, otherwise not acknowledging my existence.

"Chiron-" the blond girl began quietly again, but was once again cut off by the very person she was trying to speak to.

"Would you go check on Percy's bunk for me? We'll be putting him in Cabin Three of course," Chiron said calmly, not seeming to lose his patience with the girl in the slightest.

"Nobody's stayed in Cabin Three before," she protested passively, her tone also calm. Chiron didn't say anything, just looked at Annabeth seriously, probably waiting for her to comply with his request. A moment later the girl sighed, saying with annoyance, "_Yes, _Chiron." She finally looked at me for more than a second before she left, eyeing the Minotaur horn in my hands that I had almost forgot was there.

I _expected _her to say something flattering such as, _"You killed the Minotaur? You're so awesome!" _or something like that. Apparently Annabeth was anything but predictable. "You drool when you sleep." And with that, she sprinted off.

"So...," I decided to say the first thing that came to mind just to change the subject from my embarrassing sleeping habits, "I've heard about this place from my mom. What do you guys do with the kids that are children of the minor gods?" I had counted twelve cabins, so I just assumed that they represented the twelve gods with seats of power on Olympus. Plus I'd been taught about his place, and I don't recall there being any cabins for the minor gods.

"Well we usually put them in Cabin Eleven. They don't stay here as long as the some of the others, so after a few months of training they can usually live out in the world. Their scent isn't as attractive for monsters," Chiron answered, since Mr. D obviously wasn't going to. I nodded with understand, briefly flicking a glance at Mr. D as he started to move.

The pudgy man waved his hand nonchalantly and suddenly a wineglass full of the red liquid materialized on the table in front of him. Thunder boomed loudly almost immediately afterwards, before Mr. D's hand could even touch the glass. "Mr. D... your restrictions," Chiron warned carefully.

The other man sighed and waved his hand again, the wineglass morphing into a Diet Coke can that was already opened. "Terribly sorry, I simply forgot," he apologized to the sky with sarcasm lacing his voice. He grabbed the can and took a long drink. Then it suddenly came to me who this guy was. He wasn't mortal at all. He was a god.

"You're the god of wine," I stated, my voice a bit disbelieving. Of all the people to be the director of Camp Half-Blood, this guy got the job? I vaguely remembered the fact from my earlier studies after coming to the conclusion myself now. The only reason I didn't say his name is because gods can be sensitive about their names. I should have said it just to tick him off, but he might have lost his patience and just strangled me with grape vines.

Mr. D nodded and took another drink of his Diet Coke. "If you're the god of wine, why can't you drink wine?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh that's easy. Father just loves to punish me. It wasn't bad enough to get stuck here for a century, directing this wretched camp, I'm also cut off," he said bitterly, looking at his soda like it had spited him before taking another drink.

"What did you do that was so bad?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I went after a wood nymph that was declared off limits," Mr. D answered. I didn't think he would actually answer me, but I guess it was good to have my curious nature temporarily sated.

"So Percy, how much do you actually know about the Greek Gods and monsters?" Chiron asked, reentering the conversation. Grover was quietly listening, looking like he would be punished any minute now.

"I know just about everything. I mean, I was raised by a god after all. Two really. My father was no slack off, he visited a lot when he could," I answered, "I was trained in the way of battling monsters, as I think you already know, and I was taught a lot of the important history."

Chiron nodded, contemplating something for a minute before turning his attention back to me and shooting off another question. "Where did you get your sword, Anaklusmos?"

"It was a gift that I received from my parents on my tenth birthday," I replied, smiling as I briefly reminisced the memory.

He nodded again. "You'll get along here quite nicely, Percy," he said, a grin on his face. Those words made me happy, a smile still plastered on my face. I know that I should be finding out a way to speak with the oracle but I had time to get acquainted with this place, didn't I? That's what my mom had told me anyways.

"Why don't you go and show Peter around, Chiron?" Dionysus said, looking at Grover. "Me and this satyr have to have a chat about his less than perfect performance on this assignment anyways." He got my name wrong. Not that the old drunk god cared, but it kind of annoyed me for some reason.

Chiron ignored the wine god's mistake and nodded, shifting like he was going to get up from his wheelchair. I mean, everybody knows that's impossible. Well, so I thought. I should really know by now, nothing is impossible. Chiron defied the laws of nature, and stood up. But that wasn't the most amazing thing. From the waist down, the man was no longer a man. (NO he wasn't a woman, that's just wrong.) The body of a white stallion replaced where his paralyzed legs should be.

Turns out he was a centaur, just like the Chiron that trained Heracles. But that was just a coincidence, right? I gaped up at the non-human activities director, my shocked gaze traveling between him, and the empty shell of a wheelchair with two fake human legs. I suppose now it was my turn to be surprised at something, just like when the others had discovered my parentage.

"Ah, that's much better. My fetlocks had fallen asleep from being cooped up in there for so long," Chiron said with a relieved sigh, like this was perfectly normal. Oh well, guess I'll just have to get used to paralytic men turning into centaurs and getting up out of their wheelchairs.

**_***Line Break***_**

I followed Chiron as we passed the volleyball pit. He was giving me a tour of Camp Half-Blood, but to me it felt like I was being paraded around for all to see. The people that had been playing volleyball were staring at me and muttering some things to each other. Many of them eyed the Minotaur horn in my hand. I tried to ignore the staring, but it made me uncomfortable. It's not like I had grown an extra arm or something.

I briefly looked back at the farmhouse that we had came from, seeing that it was much bigger than I originally thought. It looked to be about four stories, painted a vivid sky blue with white trim. I wondered for a moment what was going on inside, and how bad Grover was getting chewed out by Mr. D. Then I decided there was nothing I could do anyways, and that I'd try to speak to him later if I could.

Chiron and I walked for a while, him showing me around the place. He showed me things like the strawberry fields, which were crazy plentiful with the red fruit due to Dionysus's effect on fruit bearing plants, the canoeing lake, the archery range, the sing-along amphitheater, the stables(definitely not a horse-man's best friend), the javelin range, and an arena where Chiron told me sword and spear fights were held. I could really get used to this place.

As he pointed out the mess hall, I noticed that it had no roof, or walls. It was just a outdoor pavilion, surrounded by white Grecian columns, with some stone picnic tables. I could almost imagine what it would be like eating in the pouring rain, and smirked with amusement at the thought.

"Come along Percy, let's go see the cabins now," Chiron prompted, starting to lead me towards them. As we walked a question kept popping up in my mind that I could just not ignore.

"So... Chiron... are you... _the_ Chiron? The trainer of Heracles? Or are you a great-great-great-great-great grandchild or something?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me as I briefly glanced over at the centaur.

He fixed his amused gaze on my before answering my question. "No I am not a relative of _the_ Chiron," he began, putting emphasis on "the" like I did to slightly tease me, "I am Chiron, the trainer of Heracles."

Honestly hearing that confirmed my suspicions, though it was still to my amazement as I processed the thought. "But... shouldn't you be dead?" I asked, immediately realizing that the words sounded a bit rude. Oh well, it's a fair question.

Thankfully he only laughed at the question before once again providing an answer. "I didn't know I _should _be dead. I suppose I would be dead if I wasn't immortal. The gods have allowed me to remain so as long as I am needed to train heroes."

I nodded in response, not really knowing what to say. I definitely wouldn't want to teach people for the rest of eternity. Well, not for the rest of eternity, but for as long as Chiron would be teaching. He didn't seem bothered at all though, so I just followed him towards the cabins.

As soon as we arrived at the cabins I knew that they were the strangest assortment of buildings I had ever seen. There were twelve of them, arranged in a U shape around various statues, fountains, basketball hoops and a large stone fire pit. They were all different, and all quite amazing. The only thing that was similar to all of them(and that wasn't peculiar), were the brass numbers above the doors.

Cabin Nine had smokestacks and it looked like a tiny factory. Cabin Four had a roof that was made out of real grass, tomato vines on the walls, and I assumed that it was the Demeter cabin. Apollo's cabin looked like it was made out of solid gold, and it blinded me if I dare try to look at it. The cabins at the head of the field, Zeus' and Hera's I presume, were both white marble, with large columns in the front.

Though some of the other cabins were definitely more easily seen, Cabin Three was really the one that caught my eye. It was obviously the Poseidon cabin, Chiron had said it himself earlier and the walls were practically made of seashells and coral. Annabeth stood in front of it, reading a book. She seemed uncomfortable, and kept shooting glares at the cabin like it had spited her. I tried not to take offense to that considering Poseidon was my dad.

"Oh, Annabeth is waiting for us," Chiron said, starting to trot over to the girl, me following him.

**Ugh, like I said, this wasn't my best chapter. I'll definitely try and do better with the next one. Sorry about the crappy ending spot, I really couldn't think of another way to end it. The chapter title kind of sucked too. Yeah, I basically just posted this as more of a filler chapter. The next one will be better than this, longer too.**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys, but I don't really have time for this story anymore. I decided that I'd post this last note though, so at least you aren't left hanging. I will probably delete this story soon, but there's also a chance I may decide to rewrite it. For now though, I'm done with it. I just have a feeling that I didn't get a very good start to it, and I'm not very invested in it anymore. If I do get the inspiration and the motivation to redo it I will. Sorry guys.**


End file.
